


Unearthed Beauty

by actually_satan



Series: Crossdressing Aleks [1]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Aleks, Fluff, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: After a skit done on Cow Chop, Aleks realizes something about himself he hadn't before.





	Unearthed Beauty

It’d all been for a joke, at first. It was for their channel. They needed to be funny and as part of the gag, Aleks would wear a bra. Nothing fancy or expensive, but just a plain, light pink bra. Aleks went along with it for the entire bit and everyone seemed to think it was funny. When they posted it, the majority of people seemed to like it as well. It was all in good fun. After it was over, none of them talked about it again and they just moved on to the next thing. Aleks couldn’t stop thinking about it, though. There was something about the way the bra felt and he didn’t know whether he was just being weird or going a little crazy, but he wanted to try it again either way to make sure he wasn’t just...imagining things. He’d taken the bra for himself after they finished filming. They were going to throw it out otherwise, so he knew it wouldn’t be missed.

He went home and before he was going to head to bed, he took the bra and put it on. He waited a few seconds and really thought about it. It felt good. The material wasn’t as scratchy as his shirts, it was much softer, and the way it fit to his body was oddly pleasant. The cup size was as small as James could find, apparently, so it actually fit him better than expected, though it was a little tight in some areas and there was still a little extra space where there should have been breasts. He put his hand on his chest and felt the bra around his pecks. He couldn't help, but wonder how he looked in it. Everyone else saw him. They laughed and smiled, but he never looked into a mirror with it on and he wasn't the one editing the footage. He started to wonder if it complimented him. Did he look...pretty? He shook his thoughts away as he started to freak himself out and he removed the bra quickly, throwing it off to the side. He’d deal with it later, but he thought he should really get to sleep and wait until he was well-rested, so that's what he did.

The next day, as he was getting ready to leave the house, he saw the bra on the floor where he’d tossed it. He picked it up, looked at it for a good minute, and then put it down on his bed to come back to it later. While he was at work, his mind would drift back to it. He started to become curious on how other types of bras would feel or if other types of undergarments would feel the same. When James noticed him spacing out, he asked him if he was okay and of course Aleks told him he was fine. He wasn’t going to explain what had been on his mind.

When Aleks got home later that day, he went straight to his room and saw that the bra hadn't gone anywhere. Not that he expected it to run away or anything. He just wanted some way out of this. Here he was, though. He removed his shirt and, with some difficulty, put the bra on. Then, he walked over to the mirror he had in his room and looked at it. He saw himself there, hair disheveled and slightly overgrown, the pink bra tight around his upper torso. He stared at himself for a few seconds, processing the imagine in front of him. Then, he quickly turned away from the mirror and left to go on his computer. He had some shopping to do. 

-

Aleks had been extremely excited the past two weeks. He tried not to show his over-excitement, so no one would ask him what was going on. James had already asked him once before and he didn't need a record of strange behavior, especially when the answer to his increased mood had been that he'd found a website that made female undergarments for men. Well, not just undergarments. There were outfits that Aleks could only guess were used for bedroom role-play, but he didn't think he was ready for the maid or Japanese schoolgirl outfits just yet...or ever. That left just what went underneath those costumes. Some of which he also wasn't ready for such as the garters, thongs, and corsets...once again, not now and maybe not ever, but he did find what he was looking for. He saw a section for the bras and clicked into it to browse what they had. There was lace, silk, satin, and even, surprisingly, leather. He thought all except leather sounded pleasant, so he clicked and he bought. Before he knew it, he'd spent an unreasonable amount of money on several items.

As he got home, he saw a few packages left on his doorstep and rushed to pick them up and bring them inside. He felt a little silly, being so overjoyed, but he didn't pay too much mind to those thoughts. He went to his room, closed the door, and shut the curtains to his window. Then, he opened the boxes and laid the contents on his bed. He'd liked the pink of the previous bra, so the two outfits he ordered were in pink, though in the back of his mind he knew he'd branch out to different colors over time if he enjoyed this. Truthfully, he knew already that he'd already started and he was far from stopping.

He looked at the clothing, which consisted of a pink, satin camisole top and a similar bra, both of which came with matching panties. He wasn't too sure how he would feel wearing the bottom half, but he was a little too eager to give it a try. He stripped off his clothes, reaching for the bra first. He got it on with a bit of struggle as he tried not to rip it and then looked at himself in the mirror. The bra felt better than the women's one and he thought it looked better too. There was a lace pattern on the upper edges of the bra, met in the middle with a tiny pink bow. He caught himself smiling and bit his lip to stop. Then, he glanced over to the bed where the matching panties were and decided to complete the outfit. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but once he moved his junk and got settled into it, he found it to be just as good, if not better, than how he'd felt when he first tried on the bra.

He felt the material around his hips first, sliding his fingers gently over the floral pattern around the edge until he felt around the back, running his hand gently over the curve of his ass. His cheeks reddened as he glanced in the mirror and saw his full form. He didn't really know how to describe himself. He'd never been a narcissistic type, but if he disregarded his own face, he couldn't help, but be mesmerized by his own frame. He truly felt attractive. Pretty, maybe, and even a hint of sexy. He could get used to this.

-

After a few weeks, Aleks became more comfortable wearing this new clothing around the house when, of course, only his two pets were around. He then started to wear it under his clothes as he went out. He didn't wear the bra to work in fear of having to take off his shirt at some point, but his, now favorite, pink, satin panties were game. He wore them often. Not all the time, but enough that it was natural for him. When he was wearing his undergarments he felt happy, confident, and even a little giddy at the thought of having it as just his secret, but whenever he was around James, he felt differently. Over the years they'd known each other, Aleks's feelings went from friend to crush to love fairly quickly. No one knew about it except Joe, but that was only because he went out with Joe and got extremely drunk after he found out James got a girlfriend. That was almost three years ago and James had long since broken up with her, but Joe kept his feelings a secret and he was grateful for that. 

Now, his thoughts around James ranged from fear of being found out to his own sexual fantasies of what would happen if James saw what he liked to wear and was into it. He frequently either panicked about his friendship ending or he was turned on while thinking about James pulling his hair as he shoved his cock down his throat or fucked him against the wall. There was no end to it.

No one noticed there was anything different about him, though, so he took some relief in that, but only a little. Everything was exactly how it usually was. Well, except for one tiny instance.

A little technical difficulty happened with the controller they were using, so Aleks got up to fix it. He bent over to resync the controller with the system and their problems were solved. When he stood back up, he subconsciously pulled up his pants and he turned back around to face James, who was still sitting on the couch, to crack a joke, but for some reason James was just staring at him. He couldn't tell why or what was up with him, but when Aleks sat down and finally said the joke he had ready, James only let out a dull “Hah...” and then cleared his throat and continued on with game commentary. Aleks thought it was strange, but didn't mention it and within a few minutes, he forgot about it completely.

Everything was normal.

The following week, when James mentioned he was free, Aleks invited him over to hang out. It'd been a while since it was just the two of them. He'd just checked the time when he heard the front door open as James let himself inside his house. Aleks got up to greet him and was going to go in for a hug, but James was holding a box.

“I saw this outside. You order something?” James asked. Aleks took the box from him quickly and nodded. He did, in fact, order something, but it wasn't anything he wanted James to know about.

“Yeah, just some clothes...I'm gonna go put this in my room.” Aleks brought the package to his room to open it up later and when he came back, James was already sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand. Aleks grabbed a beer of his own and joined James on the couch. The night went by fairly quickly and it was clear by James's fourth drink that he'd be spending the night. It wasn't anything new. This had happened before.

It was around midnight and Aleks was suddenly being shaken. He opened his eyes, which he hadn't even realized were closed.

“Hey, man. You should go to bed. I'm gonna sleep on the couch.” James said, already attempting to lay down with Aleks on the couch. Aleks got up before James's feet landed in his lap and nearly fell over. He shook his head to wake himself up enough to get to his room, patting James on the shoulder before he left to his room.

The first thing Aleks did when he got to his room was jump on his bed, which happened to be a horrible idea as his body hit something hard. He groaned in pain and kicked the box he'd landed on to the floor. It was only seconds later that he realized that a package he'd been waiting for actually came. He got up, suddenly a little more awake and ripped the box open, careful not to be too loud since James thought he was going to sleep. He'd more recently become curious, so he traversed other areas and ordered something he wanted to try. Once the box was open, he emptied his purchases onto his bed. There was the mint green dress with flowers on it that he'd seen on sale and several different lipsticks he'd picked out. He felt the need to try them on now, but first he needed to make sure that he had a wet facecloth in case he needed to rub off the lipstick and he needed to lock the door.

Aleks left the room and came back with a damp facecloth, which he set on the dresser. He took off his shirt and pants, only wearing one of the now several pairs of panties he owned. He, very carefully, slipped himself into the dress and zipped the back. Then, he examined himself in the mirror. The dress wasn't very long as it only reached to right above his knees. He was surprised by how well it fit, honestly. He hadn't expected it to feel so right. The ribbon around his waist wasn't constricting, just snug, and the chest area fit right against him. The shoulders of the dress made his shoulders look slightly broader than they actually were, but it wasn't a bad thing. He twirled once just to see how it would feel and didn't even realize he was smiling until he looked back in the mirror to put on the red lipstick. He suppressed his smile and puckered his lips slightly, daintily applying the lipstick. He wanted it to look neat and he wasn't disappointed. He mentally high-fived himself for doing a good job.

Aleks rubbed his lips together just enough to not cause any smudging and then stared into the mirror, proud of himself. He wasn't sure dresses or makeup would be his thing, but the more feminine attire and products he tried, the more he realized how much he liked it. He grabbed the hem of his dress on either side and did a curtsey, giggling to himself. He wasn't sure if it was because he was tired, tipsy, or both, but he was having a blast.

However, when Aleks heard a creaking sound of a door open and looked to the door to see James standing there, his smile dropped. He was terrified. He swore he locked the door, but he must have forgotten. He opened his mouth to speak, but no actual words came out. Instead, he ran to the door to close it, but James had already stepped inside the room before he could get there. Now, he was just a foot away from him, staring him in the eyes, and he couldn't look away. “I...” He started, but he had no idea what he could actually say. There was no way he could brush it off as a joke at this point, so he just rambled quickly. “I'm sorry. I thought I locked the door. You really didn't need to see this. You were supposed to be a sleep and you were supposed to think I was asleep and...Fuck.” He felt horrible, worse than he had in the past few months. He rushed to grab the facecloth he'd prepared to rub off his lipstick, but before he could reach it, he felt James's hand grab his wrist gently to stop him. Aleks turned his head to look at James, the fear apparent on his face. He waited for James to say something, his heart racing. When James said nothing and only looked at him with an unreadable expression, he tried to think of something to say to relieve the silence, but before he could process any coherent thoughts, James leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“James...” Aleks breathed, stunned. James didn't even pause to say anything before he kissed Aleks's cheek, his jaw, then his neck, and back up, his lips brushing softly against his skin.

“You look stunning.” James whispered, looking him in the eyes. His mouth curved up in a tiny smile. “Beautiful.”

Aleks stared at James with wide eyes for a few long moments and when he could tell James was becoming unsure of himself, he grabbed his cheeks in his hands and pulled him in for a rough kiss. He didn't care about anything except that James kissed him and called him stunning. He called him beautiful. It was like every fantasy he'd had about a moment like this crumbled and was replaced by something he didn't know he needed. He laid down on the bed and pulled James down on top of him, only separating their lips to kiss James's neck. He sucked at the crook of his neck, running his fingers through his soft curls. When he heard James let out a quiet moan of his name, he knew they needed to stop now or the only thing on his mind would be getting James inside him. He pulled away and looked at James, catching his breath.

James chuckled. "Your lipstick is all over the place." He said, using his finger to wipe some off of Aleks's face. That's when Aleks noticed the messy lipstick all over James's lips and some on his neck as well and started to laugh.

"You look like you had a crazy fucking night." Aleks kept laughing, sleepiness catching up with him. He only stopped when James kissed him again. This time it was much slower and sweeter and somehow it made Aleks even harder. He realized the same for James when their groins accidentally brushed against each other and they both groaned. As much as he wanted James to fuck him and as close as he was to cumming, he was 1.Tired and 2.Not going to get his new dress dirty this quickly.

"I should change..." Aleks started, letting out a breath. "For bed." When James nodded, he slipped out from under him and picked out a shirt and pants to wear. When was about to take off his dress, he glanced over at James who was laying on his side, watching him. He didn't mind giving him a little something to think about tonight. He turned away from James, unzipped the back of the dress, and let it slide down his shoulders. The dress slowly fell to the floor and left him in only his satin, pink panties. He heard James gasp quietly and he could feel his pulse picking up speed. He hooked his fingers at the hem and pushed the panties down. He bent over to remove them, leaving his ass exposed as he dressed himself, first the shirt and then the pants. When he turned back around, James was visibly hard and his cheeks were flushed. Aleks smiled in satisfaction and a bit of relief that James was just as into his body as he was into James's. He laid down in bed, facing James, and closed his eyes. They could officially talk about this in the morning.

After a moment, Aleks asked, "You're not gonna go back to the couch, are you?" There was a few seconds of silence before James spoke quietly.

"Not if you don't want me to."

Aleks could feel James's eyes on him and he shook his head. "Don't want you to." He slurred his words a little, already on the verge of sleep. "G'night."

"Goodnight, Aleks."

Right before he fell asleep, Aleks felt James's arm wrap around his waist and he smiled.


End file.
